


Fire Emblem - Spring Curse and Sprung Ladies

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Chrom - Freeform, Curses, Easter, F/M, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Incest, Multi, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A handful of heroes were gathered to fight in some strange land by a powerful summoner. Unfortunately for them, they were burdened with a horrible Spring curse that gave them humiliating rabbit ears, huge dicks, and insatiable libidos! Take a peek at the dignified lives Lucina, Chrom, and Camilla lead one year later.





	Fire Emblem - Spring Curse and Sprung Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> A kinky reinterpretation of the Fire Emblem Heros spring event.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 3/18/18.

The great halls where countless other heroes gathered were desolate. Normally noble men and women from countless times and locations stood around here, waiting on the orders of a powerful summoner to do battle. Though, at this time of night, there was only one person present.

Chrom waited impatiently in the great barracks. The latest deployment to battle the summoner had made included a close partner of his. A partner that knew the perfect way to satisfy Chrom’s insatiable urges.

For how noble Chrom once was, how proud a hero he had once been, his legacy had mostly fallen apart staying in this odd location. A year or so prior he had been summoned to this plane to do battle, but with a perverse change that had completely warped his life.

Chrom had apparently been summoned for a sort of Spring celebration. Apparently this summoner’s wicked idea of celebrating was to afflict certain heroes with a horrible curse. Chrom found himself with what looked like a cute bunny hood. In reality though, those rabbit ears were fully functional and bound to Chrom’s flesh like any other part of his body. They were a clear signal to others that Chrom was now a cursed subhuman burdened with a terrible burden.

“L-lucina!” Chrom burst out. There she was, there she finally was! His beautiful daughter, suffering the same Spring curse as he was, was back from battle under the control of the summoner.

“Father!” Lucina greeted enthusiastically. It was if the two hadn’t seen each other in years, though the two had been apart for only mere hours.The two rushed towards one another and embraced one another in a darling hug…

Once locked in each other’s embrace, the two took to sharing a deep kiss. There hands began to explore each other’s bodies, Chrom’s hands darting to Lucina’s crotch, Lucina’s groping Chrom’s firm butt.

The Spring curse had ladened all those affected with an insatiable, rabbit-like libido. All the cursed pair cared about any more in life was sex. Furious, loud, messy, passionate sex. Worse yet for the former proud soldier, the curse had warped their bodies further into perverse, unnatural, and completely irresistible states.

The two stood there locked in an intimate encounter until Chrom finally tugged his mouth away..

“Lucina, I’m desperate!” Chrom pleaded. “I can’t wait a single second longer, I need to be bred again!”

“F-father!” Lucina exclaimed. Blood was already coursing towards her crotch with that greeting, but Chrom’s outright admittance to his desperation surged her loins fully to life. A visible bulge was now tenting her suit.

“Please Lucina, I’ll beg if I must! You know far too well how your cock satisfies me!” Chrom yelled.

“But… Surely we can do this somewhere private? Do you want it right now, right here in the public hall where anyone could stumble upon us?” Lucina asked.

“What does it matter!? The other heroes here all know how depraved we are!” Chrom replied. “They’ve heard me screaming your name passing by my door, they’ve seen the puddles of cum you’ve left behind… they know well what we do Lucina. I don’t care enough to hide it right now. I just need you breeding me this instant!”

The once proud warrior Chrom pushed himself against a table, hands darting to undo and lower his pants. Not only had the Spring curse burdened Chrom and his daughter with those bunny ears, Lucina’s virgin pussy had been replaced with a titanic dick that far outclassed her father’s. Chrom had been cursed with a prostate far larger and more sensitive than anything he’d owned prior, the single point in his anus now a wide spanning pleasure center that turned his ass into the ultimate erogenous zone

With his pants undone, Chrom’s hands moved to his rear. He parted his cheeks and put his willing pucker on full display for his daughter.

“Please, fuck me Lucina!” Chrom begged.

How quickly Lucina’s inhibitions faded away. How quickly those hormones flooding her body from the Spring curse took ahold of her system and pumped her full of a desire to breed like a rabbit. No further negotiation was needed. Lucina sprung forward and pressed her body close against her father’s back.

“O-oh father! Oh father, you’re such a whore! I love you so much, father!” Lucina moaned.

Lucina was so primed to fuck, she immediately began humping away at her father’s ass. She didn’t even take the time to properly pull down her pants. For a moment, it was enough to satisfy them both. The two’s systems were so polluted by the curse’s ill desires that they were both temporarily content with the blunt contact of dry humping. Only once pre cum began to dampen the tip of Lucina’s tent did she finally pull her clothing aside to fuck her lover.

Chrom gasped. His daughter’s glans were pressing against his well used hole. He’d been mounted countless times by his daughter in the year or so since they’d been summoned here, but he always got a rush from that first contact. Chrom gripped the table tightly In preparation for what was next.

“U-uhhh.. Urrrgh, that’s it~” Chrom mewled. His eyes went hazy and his mouth went agape as he felt his daughter’s massive cock slowly sink into his asshole. Lucina too was leaking a pitter patter of moans as more and more of her veiny cock claimed her father once more.

“Father, you have the finest ass I’ve ever felt! I love you so much!” Lucina yelled.

Chrom replied with waning breath “And you possess among the finest cock I’ve ever… A-aaaargh…”

Chrom couldn’t focus on speaking. Lucina’s cock had gone so deep into him, he could only focus on the sensation of his daughter’s rod nearly tenting his abdomen. He vaguely recalled finding this painful at some point. Now though, all he felt was splendor at his daughter mercilessly using him like a tool.

Once her fat dick was gaping her father’s anus as wide as it could go, Lucina began to pump in and out. For how large she was, the speed she was starting at could be considered painful, but she didn’t care. Chrom was an anal queen at this point. He could handle whatever Lucina could throw at him. All 12 inches of it. At nearly any speed to boot. Soon the sound of their flesh impacting against one another filled the empty halls as rabbit-like fucking began.

Lucina held on to her lover by his hips, standing tall as he sat groaning in a pile on the table below. They were both in heaven. Long ago had concerns about the taboos of their incestuous sex faded away. They were mates now. Not a day had passed the last few months where they weren’t buttfucking like mad at some point. Chrom had taken a permanent role as the bottom, with Lucina and her massive cock usually dominating their intercourse.

Usually. They were not the only heroes here burdened by the Spring curse. One such hero had quite the affinity for the corrupt father daughter duo.

Lucina felt someone’s breath creep down her neck. A pair of arms threw themselves over her shoulder, causing Lucina to momentarily stop ruining Chroms’s ass. A giant pair of tits pressed against her back, as did a firm clothed bulge press against her own rear. The two had company.

“C-camilla!” Lucina sputtered a greeting out.

The bewitching beauty Camilla stood behind the two. She was the ultimate sex goddess with the Spring curse’s corruption. Her obsessive matriarchal tendencies had been warped into a strength that let her effortlessly dominate any of her little bunnies. She received what she want when she wanted it and would flex her power to do so. 

Camilla stood scantily clad in clothing that just barely hid the nipples from her massive teats, yet that was hardly the most riveting feature she left hidden. The Spring curse had left her lower half transformed with a cock that rivaled large mammals. It was a spectacularly sized rod of flesh that let her leverage control against the other assortment of Spring heroes present.

“You two are just the loveliest couple!” Camilla replied. “Do you mind if I join you~?”

That wasn’t a question. Camilla’s word was law with her newfound power.

Camilla adjusted the duo’s position as she moved in. Lucina was pressed downward from her standing position to one like her father’s, pressing her flat chest against her father’s back. Camilla did likewise, smashing her tits against Lucina and holding her close. The duo was now a daisy chain, with Lucina both giving and taking.

Lucina’s energy seemed to sap away as Camilla fucked her ass. It was hard to do anything but hold on for dear life with a member that huge destroying her. The interaction between Lucina and Chrom had more or less devolved into Lucina’s cock thrusting in and out of her father as a result of Camilla’s movements. Chrom was pressed below the two, now subjugated to their combined weight. Again, such discomforts had long become a non-issue for Chrom after months of his bottom bitch lifestyle. He was giddy, if anything. First he’d be fucked by his daughter, then likely the thickest cock he’d ever partaken in…

Lucina was quickly losing control of herself between the tight, hot heat of her father’s ass and the absolute pounding Camilla’s borderline horse-sized cock was giving her prostate. Climax was approaching fast. Her faux pumping as a result of Camilla slamming in and out of her stopped. Instead, she held onto Chrom tightly and pushed her dick as deep into the man as she could. She hugged her father from behind tight as Camilla ruthlessly fucked her ass.

“O-oh.. Oh father…” Lucina grumbled. “F-father, I love you! Father, I’m cumming! I’m cumming inside youuu~!”

Lucina buried her face in Chrom’s neck as she finally let those pent up balls release their contents. Chrom melted and moaned as he felt that first hot shot of fluid spurt deep inside of him. More thick, fertile sperm was soon erupting out of Lucina’s cock into her father’s bowels, painting his inner walls white with the ridiculous volume of sperm the Spring curse caused her body to generate.

A sort of natural satisfaction rang through Chrom at his daughter’s creampie. It was a sort of wonderful submissive glow that had him relaxed and content. Despite not hitting orgasm himself, he was content to slump and relax as semen gradually leaked out of his anus. He relaxed as his daughter withdrew her cock…

Another, much larger cock was tapping at his glans impatiently soon after.

“I didn’t get off, you know!” Camilla complained. “If poor Lucina’s all tuckered out, I’ll be happy to use someone’s ass instead!”

The reality of just how ruthless Camilla might be with him set in. Chrom immediately protested. “Camilla!? Are you sure we can’t just ow-OWW!”

Camilla grabbed Chrom by his hair. She raised his head and upper body within her voice’s range. Her incredible new found strength from the Spring curse was well on display, effortlessly dominating the muscular swordsman.

“Did you hear me sweetie~? I said I didn’t get off. And I get what I want, don’t you know~?” taunted Camilla

Camilla’s hand rapidly transitioned from pulling Chrom back by his hair to slamming his skull against the table. Her spare hand gave Chrom’s plump rear a firm smack.

“Gosh, Chrom~! What a wonderful anal whore you’ve become! Do you want my big nasty dick in your pussy tooo~?” Camilla asked.

Chrom grunted some answer that could vaguely be interpreted as a yes. He was still adjusting to having his skull pressed by such intense weight.

“Mhm~ Typical boys~ Just a bit of time around me and suddenly their breath’s taken away~” Camilla giggled.

It began. Chrom gripped the table for dear life as he endured what felt like a first sinking into him. Somehow that titanic dick was able to part him effortlessly and stretch him uncomfortably wide! He was nearly on the edge of screaming to stop and that it wouldn’t fit. But no, Camilla continued to prove him wrong. Deeper and deeper the woman’s cock sunk.

Chrom’s grunts turned into loud laboured moans as Camilla’s massive cock finally went balls deep. He was gasping for breath, in disbelief he could still somehow fit that huge rod in his body. Gosh, even her balls were enormous! The woman’s huge nuts were pressed against his scrotum, dwarfing his own pair.

“You’re so tight…” Camilla purred.

An internal conflict began in Camilla’s mind As much as she wanted to maintain her stature as an elegant woman, the raging hormones her oversized cock were pumping through her were starting to overwhelm her. Gradually her kind facade started to melt as a sensation rung through her body. She was so much stronger than this poor little bunny slut. She was growing drunk with power at that realization. He really was a toy in her grasp…

Suddenly, Camilla thought the table didn’t look like a comfortable spot for Chrom to rest. The hard, cold floor looked so much more inviting.

Chrom felt the woman behind him withdraw her prick, then straddle his arms. He was plucked up like a paper weight by her surprising strength and promptly slammed onto the floor below! Chrom’s arms managed to mostly break the fall, but it was still a startling drop. There was no time for Chrom to gather himself either. Just moments after he’d landed on the floor and flipped himself face up, a giggling, maniacal Camilla was pressing her weight against him. Her warm embrace smothered the poor cursed anal slut, pinning him again beneath a hot and heavy weight. He was face to face with the voluptuous woman. Camilla’s enthusiasm could be felt in every little movement she made. Chrom’s position was adjusted by the sex crazed woman to let his legs wrap around her in this ultimate embrace. He was about to be the bottom of a mating press.

She was going to breed Chrom. She was going to breed him in a mating press with the same enthusiasm as if she were attempting to impregnate him with triplets.

And Chrom could hardly wait.

There was no careful descent into Chrom’s asshole this time. What use was there doing so for such a well worn hole already wet with cum when both parties were so impatient? It was in to the hilt no more than a quarter of the time her meticulous earlier insertion had entered. It was withdrawn with the swiftest haste. Camilla’s enormous cock recklessly slammed in and out of Chrom’s makeshift pussy with a speed that rivaled the rabbits they donned the ears of. Chrom screamed in agony and delight as the luscious maiden Camilla’s cock claimed him with a raw ferocity he’d never felt before.

Chrom tried to do anything. Ask her to stop, ask her to slow down just… anything.

“C-camilla… “ Chrom began. “I can’t-”

“Shut up!” Camilla roared. “Shut up and take it, whore!”

Camilla’s command was issued in with a firm slap to the face. Perhaps if there was a shred of modesty or embarrassment left in Chrom, he might have found that altercation mortifying. But no, the pain only brought pleasure. The slap was a preferred way of communication the longer these two continued to rut, Chrom obeyed and began to police his screams. Instead, he let out laboured gasps with eyes rolled back instead.

A cacophony of guttural noises and slapping flesh filled the room. Sweaty bodies smashed against each other in a hot exhibition of animalistic sex. A glance at the duo and one would have guessed they were a barbarian couple rather than noble blood strangers. Oh how spectacularly the Spring curse could warp lives.

Lucina was left to observe the sight. The image of her father being dominated by the most gorgeous woman in this strange plane they’d been summoned too quickly stirred her out of her post coital exhaustion. Soon she was back to half erection, marvelling at the rear view of her father’s mating press.

The uninterrupted fuckfest continued for minutes on end at the same breakneck pace. Chrom’s mind was going hazy from the pleasure pumping his system from his prostate pounding. It felt wonderful, just so wonderful to be this beautiful woman’s bottom bitch. The size, the technique, the balls slapping against his ass… god, it was all too wonderful! Chrom found his submissive feelings from the Spring curse overwhelm him. As anal orgasm mounted and his cock dewed pre cum, Chrom closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss…

Camilla ignored her horny bitch’s plea at first. After a few seconds longer of him holding the position, Camilla gave Chrom another firm slap across the face. This encounter was built for her pleasure. Incidental pleasure for her mate was of no importance to her.

“I’m about to…” Camilla’s voice seemed labored. “I’m about to claim you. Get ready. I’m going to impregnate you!”

Chrom could only reciprocate with a moan. That made so little sense, but he didn’t care! Sure, he was her mate! He was her bitch! All he wanted was a fat wad of cum inside of his asspussy!

The former proud warrior went limp and let his body truly act as a disposable toy for his mate. Camilla’s became a groaning fuckpile herself as she felt her balls on the brink of bursting to let out pints of rich, thick, potent sperm. A scrambled moan higher pitched than all the other rang through her mouth. Camilla froze lodged deep in Chrom’s guts.

Camilla reached her climax, her sweet, sweet ball-draining body-shaking climax. Chrom gasped. He could feel the hot love being shot deep inside him, but that was hardly the most spectacular thing he could perceive. He could see Camilla cum. A faintly visible bulge in his abdomen was producing more pronounced bulge from the spray of cum out the urethra. An audible muffled squelching noise could even be heard as semen rushed to backwash between the cracks between Chrom’s ruined asshole and Camilla’s fat cock. He could see, hear, and feel himself being bred.

But that bulge in his gut wasn’t done. It was growing. The volume of semen from Camilla’s monster cock was starting to laiden his insides to resemble a pregnant woman! This was Chrom’s tipping point. Chrom let his head fall limp as he was properly stuffed full of cum. His rigid dick fired away, spraying jets of semen across his clothed upper half and face.

With her libido momentarily satiated, Camilla returned to her normal self, sans the Spring curse of course. A stroke of her hair and the elegant woman was back. She withdrew her cock from Chrom’s asshole, a mixture of mostly her fresh semen along with Lucina’s leaking out of the orifice. She stood back up and looked as if nothing had even happened.

Lucina was busy masturbating to the entire spectacle a short distance away. “You’ve… you’ve never fucked either of use quite that hard, Camilla!”

“You’ll have to forgive me for being… particularly rough this time. I think I may be falling into some sort of heat. The sight of you sodomizing him didn’t help my urges.” Camilla apologized.

“I…” Chrom could hardly speak. “I-it’s no problem.

Camilla giggled. “Ah, what a horny little bunny you are! I’m sure that bulging stomach of yours will look even nicer once it’s morphed into a big fat easter egg. You’ll be able to birth it into the world like a real mother!”

Chrom was startled back to a semi-awake state at those words. “Can… Can that happen?”

“Oh sure! Some of the other boys here I’ve fucked have run around for a few days pregnant with a nice multi colored egg after I lost my cool fucking them. I’m sure with how raunchy we got you’ll have a nice colorful clutch brewing inside you~” Camilla explained.

Chrom didn’t know what to make of that realization. Was he… was he really going to birth an egg into the world? How many? How large? Or was she just fucking with him?

Those questions seemed to fade away as his desperately horny daughter mounted him yet again. All that anxiety melted away as she gave him the kiss he’d wanted so badly earlier.


End file.
